The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method, which are capable of receiving and recording a content.
In recent years, information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer (PC), a cellular phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) have been more and more decreased in size and weight, and such information processing apparatuses can be connected to the Internet from the outside home so as to browse web pages, videos, and the like, which offer information about a destination. Further, with an information processing apparatus equipped with a camera, it is also possible to save image data captured in the outside home by the use of the camera, and to transfer the image data via a network to terminals of other users.
By the way, there has been proposed a system in which a user can utilize positional information of an image, that the user captured in the outside home in the past, to extract a broadcast program corresponding to a preference of the user from electronic program guide (EPG) data, and to record the extracted broadcast program. In this system, positional information (latitude and longitude information) related to a broadcast program is recorded on the EPG data. When the positional information of the image that the user was captured in the outside home in the past is compared with the positional information of the EPG data, a programmed recording of the broadcast program related to the location where the user captured the image in the past is performed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-290631 (paragraph [0005], FIG. 1) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).